


Trick or Treat?

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: Bobby’s mom brings an inappropriate costume....
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 10





	Trick or Treat?

Trick or Treat 

*************

“Jiwon! Our moms are here to take Ji Woo shopping for her costume!” Jinhwan yelled from the front hall, before turning back to kiss the cheeks of the two women entering their home. 

“What?” Bobby asked, as he walked into the foyer, carrying an almost-one-year-old baby girl on his hip. 

He was immediately ambushed by the two grandmas, who ignored him and snatched Ji Woo from his arms. 

“Oooo there’s our baby girl! Want to go shopping with Grandmas?” Bobby’s mom cradled her while Jinhwan’s mom tickled her little tummy. 

“Hello to you, too,” Bobby said dryly. 

“Jiwon, get her coat so we can get going. Lots of places to see!” Bobby’s mother still treated him like a baby, even though he had one of his own now. 

Bobby folded his now empty arms and looked at Jinhwan, who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He didn’t know they were coming either. 

Bobby turned back to his mother. “Why would I do that? She doesn’t need a costume, she’s not doing anything for Halloween — she’s eleven months old.”

Jinhwan’s mom clucked her tongue. “I have a picture of Jinan in his first costume at that age. I want one of Ji Woo too.” 

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Jinhwan, and noticed his husband’s sudden blush. “I’ve never seen this photo. What were you?” 

“I don’t remember. I’ll go get her coat.” He beat a hasty exit. 

Bobby looked at his Mother-In-Law. She smiled. 

“He was a tangerine.”

“Of course he was.”

“It was his sister’s first.”

“Yeah, it sucks being the baby, we always got the hand me downs.” 

Bobby’s mom had a babbling Ji Woo in her stroller when Jinhwan came back with her coat and her diaper bag. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Sweetie.” His mom kissed Jinhwan on the cheek. Sometimes he swore Jinan was her favorite. 

“We’ll have her back in a couple hours. Enjoy your free time,” Jinhwan’s mom said to them with a suggestive wink, following her fellow grandmother out the door. 

In the sudden silence, they looked at each other bewilderedly. Five minutes ago they were fighting over whose turn it was to empty the diaper pail, and now the apparently had an afternoon to themselves. 

Jinhwan shrugged his shoulders. “Want to go see a movie?” 

“Hell no.” 

Bobby wrapped an hand around Jinhwan’s neck, and yanked him to his waiting mouth. Despite his surprised grunt, Jinhwan’s lips immediately opened for the tongue that thrust inside them. 

It didn’t take long for a moan to escape Jinhwan when Bobby let him up for air, and he jumped up to wrap his legs around Bobby’s waist, grinding his hardness against hardness as Bobby carried them down the hall to their bedroom. Jinhwan bit his ear and whispered:

“Trick or Treat?” 

Bobby chuckled wickedly. “Babe, I’m all Treat.” 

*************

When the front entrance intercom beeped hours later, a very relaxed Bobby with loose limbs answered the door. His muscles still felt a little bit like jello, but it was so worth all the energy he just put out. He hadn’t felt this good for a long time. He was a lucky man — his husband was sexy as fuck. 

The grandmas came in and kissed him this time, pushing a passed-out Ji Woo in her stroller. Guess he wasn’t the only one who had worn himself out. 

“How’d it go?” 

Jinhwan’s mom brought packages into the living room while his mom got the sleeping girl out of the stroller. She cradled Ji Woo and brushed right past Bobby’s outstretched arms, heading for her bedroom. “It was great.” 

With no choice but to let his mom continue her grand-baby time, Bobby followed Jinhwan’s mom into the living room. 

“Where’s my son?” She asked as she was taking out boxes from bags. 

“Here.” Jinhwan came in, his face still flushed and hair not quite as perfect as usual, but with a big grin on his face. “Thanks, Mom. For, you know, the time.”

Knowingly, she patted his pink cheek. “No problem. I don’t get to see Ji Woo all that often anyway, let alone almost to myself.” 

“Did you guys get a picture taken?” Bobby asked, as he sat and pulled Jinhwan into his lap. 

“No. We came up with a better idea.” Bobby’s mom joined them, after having put Ji Woo down for her nap. “We want a picture with all five of us.”

“And we got you costumes too!” Jinhwan’s mom held up boxes. 

Bobby groaned into Jinhwan’s ear. “Great.”

She opened up one, and pulled out a tiny pair of ruffled overalls, with a red checkered shirt attached, and pulled a straw hat out of a bag. 

“We found her the cutest little Farmer outfit!” 

Jinhwan smiled. “That is cute. But why a farmer?”

Bobby’s mom answered. “You have no idea how hard it is to get a girl a costume these days. You can’t offend any races, you can’t be sexist, you can’t support non-feminist ideals....”

“There goes the Indian Princess Stripper outfit I got her.” Bobby whispered in Jinhwan’s ear. “Oof!”

Jinhwan elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Thats sweet, you guys, thanks. But how come you didn’t get a photo? I thought that’s what all this was for.” Jinhwan stood up and went to go see what was in the other bags. 

“Like I said, we decided we wanted a picture with all of us, and we got you costumes that go with Ji Woo’s —vegetables!” Bobby’s mom pulled something orange out of the bag. 

“Oh that’s Jinan’s,” his mother said. 

“Please don’t let it be a tangerine,” Jinhwan pleaded. 

His mom snorted. “Of course it’s not. It’s a carrot.” She held up a leafy green hat that she plunked on his head. 

He reached up and pulled it off. “But Jiwon is the the Bunny. Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to be a carrot?”

“But what do bunnies like to eat?” His mom winked at him. 

“Mom!”

“She’s not wrong,” Bobby came up behind him and covertly nipped his ear. 

Jinhwan batted him away. “What’s Jiwon’s then?” 

Bobby’s mom pulled his out of a huge box. “It’s this blow up eggplant!”

Jinhwan exploded with laughter. “Oh my fucking god!”

Confused, his mother looked at Jinhwan. “What?”

“I’m not wearing that.”

“No, it’s perfect!” Jinhwan shouted, clutching his side. 

The grandmothers looked at each other in bewilderment. “What’s so funny? It’s just an eggplant?” 

But Bobby was already dragging a hysterical Jinhwan into the kitchen. “Be right back.”

Bobby released his arm, and Jinhwan immediately leaned on the counter for support. “This is classic.”

“I’m not fucking wearing a giant dick costume.” Bobby hissed. 

“It’s just an eggplant.” Jinhwan tried to keep a straight face. 

Determined to wipe that smirk off, Bobby retorted, “Says the guy who just ate that eggplant for dinner.” 

But Jinhwan was still grinning like an idiot. “C’mon, it’s your daughter’s first Halloween! You’re the one that always says she can be anything she wants, no matter what. You should support her farming goals.”

“If our daughter grows up to be a dick farmer, we have officially failed as parents.”

Jinhwan lost it. 

*************

Hearing the uncontrolled laughter from the kitchen, the grandmothers high-fived. Then Jinhwan’s mom handed her friend a ₩10,000 bill. 

Bobby’s mom waved it in the air in victory. 

“Told you he’d fall for it.”

**************

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and put it on Twitter. There is a new one for this year that I’ve put on AO3 now as well, so please pop on over and read “Second Halloween too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
